As electronic medical records become widespread, measurement devices for measuring inpatients' biological values are increasingly being connected to networks. A procedural system in which an inpatient measures a biological value such as body temperature him/herself and a nurse then checks that value and adds the value to an electronic medical record is also becoming widespread.
In such a system, it is essential for the biological values to be associated with the patient to which the values belong in order to reduce the risk of mixing up patients.
A biological information monitor is generally a single unit in which respective measurement devices for measuring various types of biological information are integrated into a single housing, and the respective measurement devices are separated from the stated single housing and affixed to respective measurement areas of a patient. Measurement values from the respective measurement devices are associated with the same patient and written into the patient's electronic medical record, and are then handled as the biological information of that patient.
To reduce the risk of data tampering, electronic medical records are sometimes configured so that the recording of data cannot be changed once that data is registered in a server. Accordingly, before biological values are registered in an electronic medical record, it is necessary to confirm the validity of the association.
With respect to this point, employing a technique such as that disclosed in, for example, JP 2007-310759A (“Patent Literature 1” hereinafter), in which an IC tag affixed to a patient is read by a measurement device, makes it possible to associate measurement values with a patient.